


Play the Recording

by kicksmalfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fucking Machines, Spreader Bars, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kicksmalfoy/pseuds/kicksmalfoy
Summary: Pepper doesn’t need to tell her which recording. For a while, there has only been one.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Solo: Pepper Potts
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Play the Recording

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Spoilers for Endgame.

“Friday, play the recording.”

Pepper doesn’t need to tell her which recording. For a while, there has only been one. It is not the only one in her possession—Tony had always been keen to indulge this little kink of hers and he had produced quite a catalog, to go with a special Iron Mask he made for their anniversary. But she was fortunate to have had a life with Tony, and to be able to look at Morgan every day and see a bit of him.

She feels like she has nothing else left from Nat.

Losing Natasha had been devastating, but after a few years, she had become able to miss her without falling apart. Now she aches for her and can’t help but to indulge the yearning to hear her voice.

She goes to the house a few times a month. The house she bought just for this. There is still a need for discretion, despite everything her family has sacrificed or maybe because of it. People expect her to wear widowhood like a saint, but Tony and she had never really abided by the world’s expectations. That was not different in their marriage, though they had become shrewder about it after Morgan’s birth. No need to have to explain “open marriage” to your child until she’s at least old enough to drive.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to do as I say,” Natasha coos in her ears. “Or I won’t be happy. And you do want me to be pleased. I will be watching everything you do.”

Pepper’s skin tingles. There is a part of her that would always find this a bit morbid, especially when Natasha’s husky voice first envelopes her. A part of her that knows maybe she should find someone else to do this with. But the idea of a strange voice feels like an intrusion in their domain. She couldn’t. And she wasn't even sure how to look for it. There had never been a specific characteristic that worked. She had just met Natasha, heard her talk, and found herself aroused. How do you find that in another person?

“I want to watch you get fucked. There is a machine poised to do that to you. It will fuck you like I want you to be fucked. You will position your entrance against its cock.”

Panting, Pepper moves her hand between her legs and finds the toy. She places her hole against its tip as ordered and turns the machine on using the remote. The silicone phallus starts moving in and out of her slowly. It is lubed—she always makes sure of it—but she is already so wet it is unnecessary.

There used to be nano-cameras on it, but now she worries about security, and anyways, no one is on the other side watching it anymore. That’s another Natasha privilege she can’t imagine giving up to someone else.

Still, the recording remarks “God, I love watching your lovely pussy being spread wide like that, just for me. How does it feel, Peps? Do you feel completely full? Do you like being filled by a mechanical cock? You must, you are so wet.”

She is wearing the spreader bar, like she always did for Nat. It used to turn Nat on and that turned Pepper on, and it still does. She likes knowing she’s doing exactly what Natasha would have wanted her to. So she tries to squeeze her legs, because Natasha had enjoyed when she had acted embarrassed, when she had tried to return to propriety only to realize she couldn’t.

“Show me your clit. I want to see how swollen it is for me. Touch it.”

She reaches down and rubs her clit, enjoys the pleasure seizing her so completely that she can barely breathe. The mask has anti-fog technology, but Pepper still feels her breath rising, its warmth coating her skin inside the confined space, and that enhances the impression of constrained breathing. She clenches around the dildo and curses as it retreats and leaves her empty. She needs it to go faster, but she hasn’t been given permission yet, so she waits and tries to focus on the task at hand.

“That’s too gentle. Harder now. Pinch yourself.”

Pepper squeezes the nub between her thumb and forefinger, gives it the slightest of twists. It throbs and a wave of pleasure crashes through her, too sudden for her stop, so she lets herself orgasm.

“Fuck yourself harder,” Natasha voice commands and despite being tender, Pepper uses the remote to increase the speed of the sex machine. She writhes on the bed, wanting to escape the intense pounding, the building second orgasm already overwhelming her. She clutches the covers on the bed and allows herself to cry out.

“That’s not enough. Touch your breasts for me.”

Pepper can barely control her body by now. Her muscles are spasming and she knows she is so close, but she brings her hands to her breasts and massages them, with jerky motions at first, but once Natasha commands her to go for the nipples, she grabs them and the second orgasm explodes through her, leaving her limp.

“Friday, turn it off.”

She hunts for the remote among the sheets and turns the machine off. There is more on the recording, but she can’t take any more stimulation at the moment, and she knows that if Natasha had been there, she would have been told to safe word. So she stops and when she can handle walking, she draws herself a relaxing bath and grabs some chocolate to nibble on.

It is quiet in the house—too quiet—and she feels alone and frightened for a second. She had brought the mask into the bathroom, because she never leaves it out of her sight. She’s determined to be cautious with it, since there might new dangers someday that might require her to suit up and she doesn’t have Tony to fix and improve the suit anymore. She picks it up and puts it on the shelf above the tub.

“Friday, play the recording.”


End file.
